


The great revenge plot

by AspieVulcan



Series: The Greats [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspieVulcan/pseuds/AspieVulcan
Summary: Jim has to get revenge on Bones for last April fools. In true Jim fashion he goes all out by getting the entire crew involved. But Spock steals the show and the heart of the ships CMO.





	The great revenge plot

On monday morning everyone on the ship got an urgent message from the captain.

Well.. everyone but McCoy.

URGENT: DO NOT LET BONES SEE!

as you all probably know April fools is this Friday and as I am sure you are all eager to participate in the traditional celebrations associated to this time I would like to encourage (order) you to prank our beloved ships doctor Bones!

At your assigned time (seen below) you will have an opportunity to get the biggest possible reaction from bones based on the concept that we are all one by one losing our memories.

For some incentive if you win I'll pull some strings and you won't have to do the yearly physical for the next 3 years!

Link: timetable!!

"Are we really doing this?!" Chekov asked already giddy with excitement.

"Yes! I've arranged for us to be spread out to avoid suspicion... But we need to plan!"Jim replied already thinking of ideas.

"It would be more believable if we gave it a false cause of sorts.. some aliens.. an away mission.."Spock interjected. "If the first group on the timetable return from a false away mission the spread would be more realistic"

"Your on board with this Spock!?"Scotty laughed.

"Logically, since the reward is so appealing." Spock an eyebrow raised slightly.

"Yes, I'll have that sorted, untill then! Start thinking and Don't Tell Bones, that's an order!!"

* * *

 

 Once the meeting was over Spock returned to his station and tried to devise a plan, he knew that he could easily get the doctor to shout at him but he assumed that would not count as it is quite usual behaviour for him.

Maybe if he found out what the others were doing he could  plan around them, he had a strategical advantage or disadvantage of being last, if the doctor realises the prank then it's a disadvantage but if not, he should be able to take advantage of the doctors more tired state.

However being last meant he needed an idea that no one else would think of.

Actually now that he thought of it, he could.. no, it would ruin their friendship.. or.. it is technically a prank so maybe this could be the perfect opportunity to find out if the impossible was possible. It would certainly cause a reaction but if he reacts negatively then it won't work as it is too usual.

It would be his back up plan, it was risky there was a 87.46% chance of failure but if it went well, he would certainly win. He still needed to look into other options.

* * *

Chekov was easy enough to persuade to reveal his plan. He was going to pretend to have forgotten where he was and think he was in Russia forcing McCoy to chase him around as he tried to go home.

Scott was also easy to persuade, spock simply waited until he was drunk. Scott had a very similar plan to Chekov but with scotland, clearly they had not told each other yet.

Spock noted to avoid this kind of plan.

He knew he couldn't get uhura to talk, she wouldn't reveal a thing if her life depended on it, so the only people of relevance were sulu, Chapel and the captain.

Sulu proved more stubborn than previously anticipated, Chekov probably told him that he had been trying to figure peoples plans out. But eventually after some questioning sulu shuffled slightly at the mention of plants.

"So it is plant related as usual."

"God am I really that predictable.. I was going to go for fencing but he'd just think I'm drunk.."

"May I ask.. how will you incorporate plants?"

"I've been growing them with extra growth treatment, when he finds me the whole room will be plants, I'll pretend that all I remember is my love of plants."

Spock thought about that for a while, he hadn't thought to make the doctor come to him..

Next up was chapel, she had an interesting plan which involved lots of breakdowns and only remembering sick bay instruments.

"You revealed this quicker than I had anticipated."

"I work with bones every day, I know him very well by now and I know I won't win."

"And why is that?"

"Now that, Spock, is what I won't tell you!"

Jim was very stubborn as he believed that he had to win as it was His prank.

"Spock, you won't ever be able to pry my plan from me!"

"Captain, I am simply trying to discover my options."

"You don't even have a plan yet?!"

"I do, it just isn't particularly ideal.."

"Well I'm not telling unless you tell."

"Unfortunately that is not an option captain."

"Then this conversation is over Spock!" He beamed as Spock finally gave up. It was April fools day now so the plan would go into action tomorrow morning. It seemed that his backup would have to be his main plan..

* * *

 

The sickbay doors swished open early in the morning to reveal a young ensign being lead by his friend. Chapel escorted them to a biobed as the friend explained

"I don't understand doctor.. he barely remembers anything!" McCoy started scanning for abnormalities

"Right, well there's nothing unusual.." as he said that he remembered that Jim hadn't done anything for April fools, it had been bugging him..

"Jim didn't put you up to this by any chance did he?" He smirked slightly, but the enseigns friend just looked up at him in horror.

"You have to fix him.. please!" Tears began to roll down his face as he hugged his friend.

"Who... Mister.. What are you doing?" The ensign asked confused before trying to wriggle away.

"I don't like it.. stop it... Who are you. Why are you crying?" 

"Don't you remember me Tomy?! It's me chris, remember Chris!?"

"Chris?.. no... I'm.. sorry? I'm.. I'm.. Tomy?"

McCoy watched in horror, if this was a joke it was quite a cruel one, plus Jim would have done it himself. 

"He was on an away mission last night" chapel reminded the doctor.

"Tell anyone else from the mission to come to sickbay!"

After 10 minutes of continuous scans and useless questioning 3 other ensigns arrived.

"Doctor, there seems to be a mistake.. none of us were on an away mission."

He checked the records, they were definitely the ones who went.

"We then what did you do yesterday evening?"

They looked between each other confused.

"Umm.. I can't say doctor.. i seem to have forgotten"

"Same here.."

"Here too."

"Get on the biobed then." McCoy sighed.

"But there's nothing wrong with us doctor. Just because we don't remember last evening doesn't mean ther-" he stared at the doctor for an uncomfortably long time.

"What are you doing in sick bay sir?"The other two ensigns looked at their friend shocked.

"I'm the CMO."

"But.. what about Charlotte? She's the CMO."

"Thats the CMO of our previous ship"

...

And that's how the day began, every now and then someone else would come in having lost some or all of their memory. He couldn't find out what was causing him and he had forced a medical meeting with all the most important staff.

"I know Jim i tried! They had already lost the memories of the away mission, they couldn't tell me a thing if they wanted to!"

"What are the chances of alien influence?"Jim asked

"The scans showed no sig-"

"Scanners can be wrong Spock! We need to figure it out, why don't we go down to check?!"

"It would be too dangerous, plus's they would just wipe our memor-" uhura began before stopping suddenly. She struggled for a moment before turning desperately to Spock.

".. palikuya... yen-..tor.... Gen-lis?"

"Uhura has begun to forget languages." Spock revealed.

"Ok, well.. I'll be trying to figure this all out whilst you all sit around!... Come on uhura, I'll look you over in sick bay." He left only to return a minute later.

"Uhura, you have to come with me!"

"Nuq?"McCoy looked to Spock.

"I apologize doctor but my Klingon is as you would say.. 'rusty'" McCoy was then forced to attempt to mime her following him to sickbay eventually giving up and just dragging her there.

As soon as the door closed the room erupted into laughter as they all thought about whether their own plans would hold up.

* * *

It was starting to get late and almost everyone had been affected, Spock was the only of the bridge crew left, other than him there were a few lucky humans and and some species with 'superior' brains that seemed to resist the effects for longer. But even they were beginning to forget.

That's when he got the message.

"Bridge to Leonard"

"McCoy here, what is it spock?"

"Leonard.. what's happening?! Leonard I'm scared!" Behind bones Jim had to bury his face into his pillow to stop the laughter, he knew Spock might do this and seeing bone's reaction already he knew Spock had won.

Spock had never called him Leonard, it felt like someone ripped his heart in two.

Leonard ran to the bridge faster than he ever realised he could, the turbolift seemed to be moving at a snails pace. Finally the doors opened to reveal Spock curled up on the captain's chair.

"Spock! Are you ok?!" He ran around to face him. There was a single tear which Leonard quickly wiped away.

"Leonard! Leonard I can't.. remember.. my mind it's.. it's going away!.." at that he took Leonard's hand that was still by his face, interlocked their fingers and buried his face into it.

"Spock what are you-" he tried to pull away but Spock pulled back harder.

"No! Leonard.. you can't leave me leonard!"he relaxed as Leonard sat next to him.

"What do you remember Spock?"

"Leonard."

"What else?"

"I.. can't.. I. I don't know!" Leonard felt him begin to panic and gripped his hands tighter, Spock relaxed into his grip.

"I only remember you Leonard. Your so special to me."

"You hate me, I'm not special to you or anyone else."

"I don't remember hatered... only love.. I. I don't love you?"he asked looked up at Leonard, who looked back at him stunned.

"You.. you love me?!"

"Is it not logical? I assumed.. that I. I would have acted upon my... Feelings"

"You very rarely do that Spock."

"So you do not reciprocate... that must be why I didn't act.. logical.." with that he let go of Leonard and curled into an even tighter ball.

"I apologize Leonard.." he could see Spock's ears turn green as he begun to cry quietly again.

"Spock.. you don't need to apologize.. I'm the one who's acting illogically. Plus... I. I umm.. I never said.. that I didn't umm... reciprocate..." Spock looked up and saw Leonard's bright red face and knew he had won both 3 years of no physicals and the mate he could only dream of.

Spock slowly reached for Leonard's face and pulled him down into a kiss. Leonard panicked at first but soon relaxed and begun to kiss back. When they finally separated Spock asked

"Would you do this even under normal circumstances or are you just trying to comfort me?" Leonard was too overcome with happiness to notice Spock's sudden ability to speak clearly.

"Yes Spock, I've always loved you, I'm just too stupid to notice."and with that Spock kissed him again but this time moved down his neck to his shoulder, bit down and sucked the wound as the Leonard collapsed into his arms.

Spock stood up and checked the timetable, everyone's times were over.

"Spock to kirk."

"Kirk here, you've won haven't you!"

"Most certainly captain."

Leonard stood completely baffled before finally catching on.

"Wait.. so that was.. that was fake?"

"My memory was still intact.. but my emotions were quite real Leonard" Spock replied reaching out his two fingers for a Vulcan kiss before leaning in and whispering into Leonards ear.

"I've left my mark on you now.." he played with the bite mark "your mine now."

"Spock... I'm.. I'm yours." he jumped up to hug the Vulcan burying his head into his chest.

"I'm yours and your mine." He whispered.

After some time they separated and Jim entered beaming.

"So Spock you think you've won?!" Spock simply replied by stoking Leonard's shoulder with his thumb and Jim noticed the edge of a red mark peaking out from his top. Leonard turned beat red and gasped slightly at the touch.

"Cant fight that I guess, congratulations on an physical free three years!" At that Leonard spun round to protest

"What! You can't do that! Everyone nee-" but he was stopped by a quick gentle kiss.

"It is quite satisfactory that I now have a way to stop our arguments." Leonard blushed as he realised that the entire bridge crew had joined them at some point.

Spock simply returned to his science station like nothing had happened and the crew stood stunned.

"Congrats bones! Seems you finally got what you wanted!" Jim beamed as Leonard stormed out.

 

 

 


End file.
